


Another Chance

by maiLman132



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Takes place shortly after the answer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiLman132/pseuds/maiLman132
Summary: Asahi Haruki doesn't consider himself someone special, at least until he starts dreaming about a blue elevator and meeting some people at Gekkoukan High School who he seems to have a close connection to, despite never meeting them before.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader, this is my very first fanfiction I have ever made, I hope you enjoy it :)

\------

??? POV - ??? - ??:??am

\------

GASP!

I had just woken up from another weird dream, i've been having a lot of them recently and I don't know why, the only thing that connects them is that I'm always in a blue elevator.  
"What is going on with my life" I moan to myself as I get out of bed  
"Alright what's the- SEVEN THIRTY!?" I shout as I notice that I'd slept in for half an hour  
"Crap! I'm going to be late for my first day at school!"

\------

??? POV - Gekkokaun High School - 8:45 am

\------

"Whew" I breathe out a sigh of relief as I make it to school on time. Now I just have to find out which class I'm in.  
"Can't find my name any- Oh" I notice my name on a little post it note next to the class lists.  
"Asahi Haruki - Class 3-F" Ok I know my class now I just have to visit the faculty office.

"No worries Kirijo-Senpai, you can leave it to me"  
"Yukari I've told you multiple times, it's fine to call me Mitsuru, anyway just make sure you find out if he has "it" or not."  
"You can count on my Kiri- I mean Mitsuru-Senpai!"

Huh I wonder what those two were talking about? oh well I gotta get to the faculty office.

\------

Haruki POV - Class 3-F - After School

\------

"S'up dude"  
"Huh" Seems someone wants to talk to me, I turn around a see a boy with a baseball cap and little bit of hair on his chin, I though the school required us to be clean shaven?

"Haruki right?" He says as I get up from my chair  
"Yeah that's me" I say as I point to myself  
"Nice to meet you my name's-"  
"Junpei" I begin to wonder why I decided to call him Junpei, I don't know his name!  
"That's right, how'd you know?" Wait What? I was correct?  
"I dunno, just the first name that came to my head" I say as I still try to understand how I just "knew" his name.  
"Geez of course you're already mouthing off to the new kid" A new voice calls out from behind, I turn around to see a girl with light brown hair and some clothing that I'm pretty sure doesn't fit school regulation  
"You're the new kid right? Asahi Haruki?"  
"Yep, that's me! You're Takeba right?" This time I actually knew her name from the conversation I overheard this morning  
"Huh!? How'd you know?"  
"I overheard you talking to someone, I think their name was Kirijo-"  
"Wait! How much did you hear?" She quickly interrupts me with that question, seems whatever they were talking about earlier wasn't for anyone else to hear  
"Apparently she wanted you to check if some guy has "it" or something, did someone steal something from her?" Yukari... I mean Takeba seemed to audibly sigh and relax after hearing that  
"Well no it's not quite like that but well I guess you'll see." And on that note she left me and Junpei to wonder what she was implying.

\------

Haruki POV - Blue Dream Elevator - ??:?? ??

\------

I let out a groan as I start waking up... Great I'm in the elevator again except this time there's a strange old man with a long nose sitting on the opposite side of a table, I quickly get up and sit down on the chair opposite to the old man.  
"Welcome to the Velvet Room my dear young man! Or should I say Welcome back?"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Hmmm it seems you still don't know who you truly are" What is he talking about? Who I truly am?  
"What do you mean by that?" I'm just hoping he'll give me an understandable answer.  
"Tell me what is your true name?" What does he mean by True Name?  
"Asahi Haruki, that's my name"  
"Hmmm, this is most troubling, I'm afraid I can't help you with you journey if you are unaware of your true self." What the hell is he talking about!?  
"What are you on about!? You wanted my name and I gave you my name! What gives!?"  
"Try to remember who you are Arisato"  
"Arisato? My name's Asahi Haruki, not Minato Arisato! Wait what!?" What did I just say? Minato? Where did that come from?  
"Remember who you are Arisato my young man, only then can your Journey continue"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this was quite short but I really hope you enjoyed it, if you did, let me know I'd love to get some feedback :)


End file.
